1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to web events, and more particularly to systems and methods for distributing web events via distribution channels.
2. Background Art
Using the Internet to distribute videos is becoming increasingly prevalent. For example, YouTube allows a distributor to embed pre-recorded videos within a webpage. Typically, the pre-recorded videos are embedded by inserting a piece of code for each video. The code will provide a link to the video when activated.
The distributor may upload pre-recorded videos to a content provider. The content provider may then provide a list of the uploaded pre-recorded videos on an associated website. Viewers may then access the pre-recorded videos via the associated website.
Disadvantageously, these distribution schemes are typically not organized in a topic-specific or categorized way. Instead, it may comprise a random gathering of pre-recorded videos. Additionally, future content is not advertised in any way, and there is no economic incentive to the content provider or the content distributor.